HI-NO-KAGUTSUCHI-NO-KAMI
by SakuraNeko-Chan EM
Summary: ¿Cuál es el pago de la humanidad, a cambio de su propia tranquilidad? "Kagutsuchi esta joven es su futura esposa" "¿Quién eres tú?" "Soy Natsume" Esperamos que lo disfruten.


Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no nos pertenecen.

**HI-NO-KAGUTSUCHI-NO-KAMI**

**By SakuraNeko-Chan EM & Sakura Aldana**

**Prólogo **

_Hi-No-Kagutsuchi-No-Kami nació durante la creación de los dioses, es el hijo de Izanami e Izanagi, los responsables de poblar el mundo que ahora conocemos, mejor conocido como Kagutsuchi, es el dios del fuego que habita en el __Santuario Atago__: en Kioto. _

—No, por favor. —Sollozo una castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de los golpes otorgados por su padre.

—Vamos niña, es un honor. No te abstengas de verlo sólo como un sacrifico. —Regaño nuevamente el autoritario padre de la chica de los ojos color avellana.

_Tras su nacimiento Kagutsuchi lastimo gravemente a su madre, matándola en el proceso; a causa de esto, su padre, Izanagi, trato de terminar con la vida de su hijo más joven. _

— ¡Tsubasa! —Llamo la castaña mientras corría entre los cultivos de la aldea— ¡Ayúdame, por favor! —pidió una vez darle alcance al hombre pelinegro.

—No te preocupes —Comentó mientras tomaba ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas—, yo te protegeré Mikan. No dejare que te entreguen a ese monstruo. Estaremos siempre juntos.

_Después de múltiples intentos de asesinato, __Kagutsuchi se convirtió en un ser frio y calculador, no mostraba piedad ante sus enemigos, y comenzó a ser odiado y temido. _

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Tsubasa jamás me traicionaría. Mientes… ¡mientes! —Chillo la castaña tratando de convencerse a si misma. Pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Sólo de verte me dan náuseas, mira que creer en alguien como él. ¿Qué tanto te prometió? ¿Lo mismo que me prometió a mí? ¡Ilusa! —Misaki la observo con desprecio mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar, tenía suficiente, Tsubasa sólo era un hombre más, él cual seguramente sólo jugaba con aquella chiquilla.

—¿Tsubasa me traiciono? ¿Por qué? —Sollozo la castaña mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, ya era suficiente, todos la traicionaban.

Todos la traicionaron, nunca pensaron en ella.

_Los humanos eran seres inferiores a él, es por eso que los veía como simples objetos para su diversión, ¿Cuál sería el mejor uso que les daría, para entretenerlo? Controlaba el fuego y todo lo que derivara o tuviera que ver con él, mientras los humanos eran débiles y cobardes, entonces… controlaría a los dioses inferiores que representaban a los volcanes del lugar. De esa forma… ya no se aburriría. _

_«Ya nada tiene sentido» _Pensó con tristeza una chica de aproximadamente 15 años. Con ambas manos levanto un poco aquel kimono blanco que llevaba puesto, procurando que este no arrastrara y se ensuciara en los bordes. Podía sentir la brisa mover con gentileza el velo que tenía en la cabeza y rozar la piel desnuda de sus manos. Con cuidado, subió cada uno de los escalones que llevaban a las puertas de aquel enorme templo, el cual sería su nuevo hogar.

Antes de entrar por aquella gran puerta que se abrió por sí sola, la castaña dio un último vistazo a la gran muchedumbre que contemplaba el sacrificio de la doncella, seguramente estaría contento al saber que con su sacrificio estaban seguros de alguna catástrofe.

A pesar de la distancia, aun podía escuchar los comentarios de aquella gente. _«Pobre chica, aun es tan joven» «¿Cuánto tiempo estará con vida?» «Es una lástima…» «Era inevitable»_

Sonrió de lado al percatarse del egoísmo de aquella gente. Ya no importaba nada… ya nada tenía valor para la castaña.

—Hasta nunca. —Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de cruzar el portal.

**Continuará.**

**Notas:**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció esta nueva historia? Espero que les haya agradado, pronto subiremos el siguiente capítulo. ¡Mi primer Fanfic con Sempai! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Un agradecimiento a Laura-Sempai por su tiempo y dedicación, a pesar de que ha dejado de escribir. Sin embargo, esperemos que con esta se anime a seguir las suyas.**

**Esta historia es como una adaptación del manga (coreano –es que no sé como se llaman los mangas coreanos–) "La novia del dios del agua", en si el nombre de esta historia es "El dios del fuego", esperamos que nos sigan hasta el final.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
